Sugar Kisses
by Lita97Lee
Summary: Corto. Sus labios saben a azúcar, y a vida. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Slash, Yaoi. Ooc. Spoiler para quienes no han visto completamente Death Note.

Summary: Sus labios saben a azúcar, y a vida

* * *

 **SUGAR KISSES**

Merengue, helado de chocolate con fresas, galletas con chispas, chantillí, caramelo...

Muchas cosas dulces combinadas.

Podía sentir el sabor, también la textura de su consistencia con ayuda de su imaginación. El sabor empalagoso le entumecía la lengua y le provocaba las ganas de correr al baño y cepillarse con pasta dental de menta fresca, pero cuando sentía en su boca la procedencia de tal transmisión de sabores, permanecía quieto, respirando despacio, suave, subyugado al tacto.

Movía sus manos a la piel cercana, acariciaba la cintura delgada, le hacia jadear mientras aun estaban compartiendo saliva. Le suspiraba en los labios y susurraba su nombre en la mejilla caliente para volver a la húmeda boca y seguir lamiendo, absorbiendo los sabores para si mismo aunque no le gustasen.

Light abría los ojos entre toda la marea de movimientos y sentimientos, y veía a Ryuzaki sobre él, también con los ojos cerrados, pero con la boca abierta, con su lengua ondeando contra la suya, incitándola a moverse aún mas. Y Light lo hacia, su lengua cobraba casi vida propia y se agitaba mas y mas profundo contra la cavidad bucal ajena, y sus glándulas salivares producían mas humedad, y su respiración se volvía mas descompasada y sus planes del día perdían sentido.

Pues nada ya tenia sentido mas que el sentir los besos azucarados de L.

Cuando el tiempo pasaba, y sus pulmones sentían que era tiempo suficiente de recibir el mínimo de oxigeno, se separaban.

L le miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Light también le observaba, con maravilla, sujetándole aun fuertemente de la cintura, comprobando que el genio estaba ahí verdaderamente. Porque podía sentir en sus manos el grosor, la temperatura, la agitación diciendole que no era una ilusión mas del Light verdadero, de ese chico que admiraba a su padre y amaba a su madre y hermanita, que apreciaba a cada ser, y no de aquel muchacho que vivía en una realidad antagónica en la que él era el héroe que salvaba al mundo a su retorcido modo; del verdadero Light Yagami quien descubrió que un chico extraño y solitario, que debía ser el villano principal de su mundo, la piedra en su zapato, la espina en el dedo, se convirtió en el amor en su oscuro mundo, de su superficial corazón. Una verdad de la que se percato solo cuando ya lo hubo enterrado en las profundidades de una tierra que nunca merecería ser digna de poseer un ser tan maravilloso e irrepetible como lo fue L.

Light estaba estancado en una verdad mentirosa y soñaba con sus verdaderos deseos. Sin embargo Light no notaba que lo que vivía era un simple sueño, porque L no decía nada, porque no le decía que él era Kira, el asesino que busco por años, y también el autor intelectual de su asesinato. Y si no decía nada, pensaba Light, era porque nada había pasado. Nada hubo cambiado desde que juntos comenzaron a buscar a Kira. Y eso solo podía significar que él no era Kira, nunca lo fue, porque Kira era un ser despiadado, sin escrúpulos, que no amaba. Y Light sí amaba, amaba a L, y L lo amaba a él. Lo sabia porque sus besos se lo decían todo, porque le compartían el dulce sabor de su esencia, de su cuerpo, de su vida. Porque L estaba vivo, y el nunca asesinaría a nadie.

Pero sus sueños siempre terminaban, y el aterrizaba resignado a la tierra que habia moldeado.

Solo cuando notaba que Ryuzaki no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible de su rostro, y tampoco se quejaba del fuerte aprisionamiento en su cintura, a la que sometía a sus constantes inseguridades y pasión, Light despertaba entre espasmos y sudor, con Misa Amane a su lado.

La rubia se removía murmurando, intentando abrazarle, pero Light se levantaba de la amplia cama antes de que llegara a tocarle. Caminaba a la cocina y abría el congelador. Dentro estaba un trozo de tarta que su madre preparaba los fines de semana y le hacia llegar difícilmente. Lo coloca en la mesa junto a una pequeña cuchara y lo observa.

De chocolate y con cremilla de fresa, sencillo. El primer bocado le trajo añoranza, nostalgia, dolor; el sabor que le dejaba en la lengua le recordaba los besos de L. Con ese dulzor especial y casi natural. Los siguientes bocados ya no pudo saborearlos, porque una salinidad extraña se mezclaba con el gusto del pastel.

Limpio por inercia su rostro, húmedo y caliente. Agitado y triste como cada mañana desde aquel día.

Light Yagami echo la tarta al basurero, y como siempre, ocupo su día fingiendo ser quien no era buscando a quien era y no conocía. Porque ya no le quedaba mas que hacer en este mundo, cuando ya había logrado sus propósitos y perdido el sentido su razón de ser.


End file.
